Kuroshitsuji Children
by Queen of the Decepticons
Summary: So what happens when some of the Kuroshitsuji guys meet their children in the future? Read to find out! Sorry for the lame summary... Please feel free to leave reviews though!


"I said to let it go Alois!"

"It's mine, I didn't say you could have it."

"Give it back Trancy!"

"Shut up Phantomhive! It's mine now!"

The two boys argued as they fought over the ancient looking mirror.

"Interesting…hehe." The Undertaker said as he watched the scene.

"Sebas-chan!" A voice squealed as he suddenly latched himself onto the said butler.

"Let go of me Grell."

"Why? Don't you enjoy this, Sebas-chan?"

"Let go Trancy!"

"You let go Phantomhive!"

"No, now let go Grell."

"Claude, help me!"

"Sebastian!"

Claude had gone over to help his master, but Sebastian had pried Grell's arms off of him. Sebastian threw a knife at Claude, but it missed him because he moved out of the way.

"Tch!" As Ciel pulled Alois had suddenly let it go, Ciel had fallen back, the mirror falling out of his hands. The mirror had landed on the ground, surprisingly it didn't break.

"Fighting over a mirror." Grell had not picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection. As he was doing so, a sharp object came flying towards Grell, who had freaked out and dropped the mirror on the actually mirror part.

"Grell Sutcliff, you're breaking two rules already." A voice called.

"William!"

"You've have been slacking off enough as it is." He walks towards Grell.

"B-but Will look at how good I look." Grell said picking up the mirror, admiring himself in it.

Although, there was a tiny crack in the mirror, a blue light was coming from the crack. Grell freaked out a dropped the mirror again, the blue light glowed brightly until it blinded everyone there and engulfed them. When the bright light faded, they were standing inside of a room, the entrance of what appeared to be a mansion.

"If you feel that people are here, then go check idiot! Go get me a sandwich while you're at it!" Said a male voice.

"Rude! I'm not your maid! Get it your damn self!" Yelled a female voice.

"I'll go with you." Said another male voice.

The two headed down one of the two stair cases, when they arrived they blinked in shock.

"Mom, what are you guys doing here?" The red-headed girl asked looking at Grell.

"Huh?" Grell had a confused look. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yes, who else would I be talking to." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah dad, why are you here? I thought you were going on a trip." A boy with brown hair asked, looking at the Undertaker.

"Dad? Hehe…I think you may have me confused. I don't have a son…well I don't remember having one." The Undertaker said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's not funny dad…that's rather cruel."

"Where the hell is my sandwich?!" A male voice yelled coming down the stairs.

"Shut up Trancy!"

"You shut up Phantomhive."

Ciel and Alois had confused looks now.

A boy with black/blue hair had come out from the living and joined the other two as well as a blonde haired boy.

"Would you all shut up, I'm trying to read." Another feminine voice said, joining them. This girl had light brown hair, her eyes were also greenish yellowish, but she had on glasses. She looked at who was there. "Dad?" The girl looked at William, she frowned a bit. Their attire was different.

"Stop yelling." A knife was thrown towards the the group, but luckily it landed in the wall. Two more people had walked over to the group; they had appeared to be holding hands. They froze and quickly let go of each other's hand as they saw who was there.

"Just what the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of joke! If so, it's not funny" Alois grumbled and huffed.

"I would very much like an answer, I want to know why she called me 'dad'." William spoke up.

"They're not our parents." The girl with glasses said.

"Alexis, yes they are, they look exactly like our parents."

"No, I mean they're not our parents from this time." She said, pushing her glasses up with her index finger. "If you look closely their attire is different and those two boys are Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy when they were about thirteen and fourteen." Alexis said, examining them.

"This is still the 18th century is it not?" Ciel asked.

"Nope, it's way past the 18th century." The purple haired girl who arrived with the black haired boy had answered.

"They're here from the future! This is cool, we get to see our parent's from when they were like younger and not so old!" Darius commented.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I am Jasper Phantomhive." The boy with black/blue hair and one red and one blue eye said, he was wearing a grey suit.

"I am Dante Michaelis." The boy with black hair that covered his left eye, his eye color was red. He wore a black shirt and black jeans.

"I'm Darius Trancy." The boy with blonde hair said, he wore a purple shirt with a black vest and black dress pants.

"I'm Mia Faustus." The purple haired girl with golden eyes said, she wore a white lace long sleeve top and a black chiffon skirt.

"I'm Alexis Spears." The girl with brown hair and greenish yellowish eyes said. She wore a simple white button up short sleeved shirt and black tie, she also had on a grey skirt.

"I'm Jacqueline Sutcliff." The red haired girl said, she wore a red tank top and blue jean shorts.

"I'm Jonathan, his son." The boy with long brown hair that went down to his neck and greenish yellowish eyes said flicking his thumb towards the Undertaker. He wore a simple grey hoodie and jeans.

Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, Claude, Grell, William, and the Undertaker looked at the kids, observing them. These were their children...the children they were going to have in the future.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

OH MY GOODNESS! It's been so long since I've actually posted anything on here. I'm sorry for my lack of updating! Here is a little story that I promised to write for another friend of mine. Sorry if I make the Kuroshitsuji guys a out of character, I'm trying! I hope you like it! To anyone who reads this please leave reviews I would greatly appreciate it! OH! I DO NOT own the Kuroshitsuji character's, I only own their children.

 **~ _QueenoftheDecepticons_**


End file.
